Fucked to the Max
by Cecelia817
Summary: "What do you mean you dropped my signed copy of Harry Potter into the bathtub!" Gajevy AU (the title does not mean what you think it does you perverts :p)


_This is the result of me and my friend talking really late into the night. The title is misleading, it is not smut lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

Prompt: "What do you _mean_ you dropped my signed copy of Harry Potter in the bathtub?!" AU

* * *

Levy's day started off peacefully. She had woken up to sunlight pleasantly filtering through the window, had a quiet morning of getting ready for the day while her boyfriend still lay asleep in their rumpled bed, and with a quick kiss on his cheek, had bounced out of the door to join Lucy on their Girl's Day Out. The morning and afternoon were spent in complete bliss as they traded secrets about their respective boyfriends and giggled together about slightly inappropriate topics that would make Levy's mother flush red in mortification.

Life had been stressful for both girls to say the least. With rent due for their apartments, managing their rambunctious boyfriends, and doing their best to stay sane at the job they shared at Freddy's Fun Bouncy House (a place that was not as fun as the name implied), this day was long overdue.

But more than anything Levy could not wait to get back home and curl up with a good book. Maybe, she mused at the end of their date as she traveled back to her apartment, waving goodbye to Lucy who went in the opposite direction, she would reread Harry Potter….

* * *

Gajeel was _fucked._

He stared dumbly down at the mess below him, his eyes as wide as saucers. It was accident, but he still wasn't exactly sure how it happened.

Lips twisting down he recalled the events that had resulted in the catastrophe that made his face pale.

Waking up without Levy in his arms was unpleasant, and realizing he was alone made him even more cranky than usual. Well, he wasn't completely alone. His cat PantherLily was lurking in the shadows _somewhere_ , though where was beyond him.

Deciding to use this alone time to his advantage he thought it might be time to succumb to his guilty pleasure.

Baths.

No one, not even _Levy_ , knew how much he enjoyed baths. Well, except for PantherLily, but he didn't count. Anyway, baths always seemed to work out his knotted muscles and relax his usually scowling features. He figured Levy would be gone for a long time so he had enough time to be in and out without her having the slightest clue.

He had spent practically the entire day in the bath, even after his fingers and toes got all wrinkled like an old man's. He didn't care in the slightest. Eventually he decided though that it couldn't last forever, and Levy had to come back eventually. That's when things had gone wrong.

As he stepped out from the bath tub, water trailing him like a waterfall, his gaze darted to the floor and all too late he realized his foot was headed towards a black cat that stood there without a care in the world.

Letting out a yelp, which he would later never admit to, his body was sent flying backwards right into the tub. He grunted in pain as water splashed over the sides and splattered onto the floor. He vaguely registered the sound of a yowling cat as it dashed out of the bathroom, its coat most likely soaked. Gajeel cursed every god he could think to name as he pulled himself from the bottom of the tub, his back aching from the impact. Grumbling as he stepped out of the tub, Gajeel decided it would probably be best to dress before dealing with the spilled bath water. Once that was done (his skin as soft as velvet thank you very much) he stomped back into the bathroom and glared at the floor.

Without thinking much about it he reached over and grabbed a towel that was crumpled on top of the toilet right next to the tub. He only noticed a slight weight on it when it was too late. A book, Levy's precious signed copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, had been lying on the towel and when he yanked it with such force it was sent flying. He could only watch in horror as it sailed through the air and started it's decent towards the bath tub.

It landed with a loud splash, sealing Gajeel's doom.

Yeah, Gajeel was _fucked_.

"Why does Shrimp always have to read in the fucking bathroom!" he hissed under his breath as his hands dived in the water to grab the book. To his growing horror it already felt soaked to the core. Yanking it out he rushed out of the bathroom and into the living room, eyes searching for something to fix this. He didn't know what, but there had to be _something_. And that's when things got even worse.

In his panic he hadn't heard the door open or the footsteps that approached his person. He only realized how screwed he was when his eyes landed on the petite figure of his girlfriend standing five feet in front of him, eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape, taking in his wet hair, and soggy hands holding a dripping book.

"Um," Levy said hesitantly, "I know I'm going to regret asking this but… What happened?"

Straightening his back and clearing his throat (and trying to subdue his panic), he thought it best to just man-up and get it over with.

"Iaccidentlydroppedyourbookinthebathtubandit'syoursignedHarryPotterbook."

And by man-up he meant speak so fast that he could only hope she didn't understand it. But of course, she did. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, fingers clenching the strap of her purse tightly. Even though Gajeel towered over her small form, he could have sworn she had grown ten feet. He gulped.

"What do you _mean_ you dropped my signed Harry Potter book in the bath?!" she snapped. Instead of answering he offered up the soggy book.

She took a step closer, eyes widening in shock and disbelief, all the anger fading from her features, only to be replaced by a sad frown. That made it about ten times worse; he'd rather have an angry Levy than a sad one.

Guilt clenching his stomach he let out a small stutter of apology. Levy didn't seem to hear him. Slowly, she reached out and gingerly took the book from his hands. It was soaked enough that the moment it exchanged hands the paperback cover fell off and gently drifted to the floor.

The two stared at it, silence enveloping them like a blanket.

Swallowing, and eyes darting around anxiously, he said, "It-it was an accident I swear Levy, I tried to save it as fast as I could but even when I dived in the second it fell it didn't do much and it wasn't really my fault it was PantherLily's, he was the one who caused all the water to go every-"

His rambling was cut short when Levy let out a quiet sniffle.

"S-sorry," she whispered. Levy refused to meet his eyes, ducking her head down to hide her face.

"Come on Shrimp," he said as gently as he could manage. "It was just a book, nothing to get so worked up over, right?"

"It wasn't just a book…" she mumbled. Gajeel frowned down at her. Wasn't just a…? Oh. _Oh_.

Gajeel wasn't a very sentimental person and he figured it was just like him to forget what exactly this book was. When they had their first date he was especially nervous, and wanting it to go perfectly, he decided that bringing a present would be the best way to go. As stubborn as he was he refused to ask any of his friends for help (because he had no idea what to get her but like hell he'd tell anyone that) but Mira found out _somehow,_ even though he told not a soul. Well, except for PantherLily, but he still didn't count. She had offhand mentioned while Gajeel sat at the bar that he often frequented that there was a book signing of one of Levy's favorite series.

And so he stood in the line for hours waiting for this damned lady to sign a book he'd had to buy. He ignored all the strange and scared looks he received, even from the lady that was supposedly famous, J.K. whatever the hell her name was. When he had finally, _finally_ , gotten it signed and handed it over to Levy with nothing more than an "It wasn't much," she had teared up and looked so honestly happy that it sent his heart pounding faster than it should.

Ever since, she treasured it like it was gold. She had reread it so much that he was certain she had memorized it. It didn't mean much to him in the end, but it was meant a lot to Levy.

Guilt filled him, more pronounced than before. He had no idea how to fix this.

He started waving his hands uselessly around her form, as if trying to snatch the sadness and throw it out the window. If only it was that simple.

Clearing her throat Levy looked up and smiled faintly, tears sitting at the corners of her eyes. "It's alright Gajeel, it was an accident, right?"

Biting her lip she stared down at the soggy book won't really be usable anymore but I might be able to save some of it if I set it next to a fan to dry..."

"Yeah, maybe…" Gajeel muttered, his eyes still trained on her face. Levy glanced back up at him and a soft smile lit her face. Without warning she slithered up to Gajeel and, standing on her toes, she pressed a small kiss onto his cheek. Before he could grab her and plant a proper kiss onto her lips she slipped away. Just as she was about to turn a corner she glanced back and smiled teasingly at him.

"Next time when you're enjoying your _guilty pleasure_ , be a little more careful, okay?" And with that she turned and disappeared around the corner.

Gajeel stared after her, eyes wide. What…?

His head snapped to the side when he heard a small meow echo throughout the room. PantherLily sat on the counter of the kitchen, staring at Gajeel. If possible, it almost looked like he was smirking.

"Traitor…!" Gajeel growled.

Yeah, Gajeel was fucked.


End file.
